Titan Elementary Massacre
by Isaac McLean
Summary: What happens in school, Stays in school


Wilma Jenkins lite herself a cigarette, and inhaled slowly. The kids were out at recess and she finally got to get away from the little monsters. They weren't all bad of course; she kind of liked the well-behaved children. But the others like Bobby Brown made her want to pull her hair out of her skull. He always demanded he get what he wants and never has any respect when he says it either. Damn brat. As she exhaled more smoke her phone suddenly sprang to life in her pocket.

"Hello" she answered.

"Wilma, you'll never believe it. Their actually letting people see it" cried Wilma's friend Gwen.

"Like right now?"

"Hell yeah, get over here"

"Sure I'll be there in…" Suddenly the bell that ended recess rang.

"Oh. Hell. I can't go Gwen. I've still got a job to do, you know".

"Well okay, just try to come over when you have the chance". With that Gwen hung up.

Wilma threw her cigarette in a nearby ashtray and began to walk back to her class. On her way, she passed Mr. Stratton who seemed to be in some trouble.

"Their coming. Convergence is near." He muttered.

Confused Wilma continued on her way.

As she walked in her class, she saw a spectacular sight. All the children were silent, not even seeming to breath. Even Bobby seemed to stare off into space.

"Well, um, welcome back class" Wilma smiled.

The children paid no notice to the teacher and continued to stare. Confused and a little irritated, Wilma raised her voice.

"I said, Hello children, welcome back".

Suddenly one of the girls turned toward her and smiled.

"Make us Whole" she slowly said.

Taken back from the girl's strange words, Wilma took her phone from her pocket.

"Hello, principal Van Pelt". She spoke.

"Wilma, thank god your still alive. Listen you need to get out of there. The children are crazy. You need… AAAUUUGGGHHH!" The sound of tearing flesh and an eerie cackling was all that was heard from the phone.

As Wilma turned back toward her class, she noticed that Bobby had a large rock in his hands.

"Watch this" he smiled.

Bobby raised the rock over a boy next to him and struck. The boy's skull shattered on impact, spraying blood and brain matter all over the class. Gasping, Wilma dropped her phone.

"Make us Whole Ms. Jenkins, Make us whole".

All of the children now had rocks in their hands and began to advance toward their teacher.

"Make us whole, make us whole" they chanted as they advanced.

Wilma darted out of the classroom and into the hall, locking the door behind her.

"Holy Shit" she muttered.

In front of her stood the mangled body of Mr. Stratton, and his blood all over the floor. Bile rose up in Wilma's throat, but she managed to swallow it back.

Suddenly a large man wearing a Sprawl Security suit came running toward her, holding a pulse rifle.

"Come with me" he yelled to her.

More than happy to oblige, Wilma raced toward the man. As she grasped his hand, a large blade burst out of his chest, splattering blood all over the poor woman. As the officer fell, Wilma could see a small winged like creature advancing toward her. Wilma turned her heels and ran the other way.

"I need to get out of here," she told herself. Room after room that she passed, she could see butchered children and their teachers. Suddenly she remembered the old path from the gym into the CEC substation. Turing her direction Wilma began to pick up her pace. As she reached the gym, she could see a small gray figure standing there, staring out into space.

"Hello" she called.

The figure turned around and Wilma could finally see its face. It was a hideous beast with long blade like fingers and stubby legs. It raised its head in the air and let out a loud screech. As Wilma turned to flee from the creature she suddenly saw two more advancing towards her. She turned again to find five more coming. Soon the little beasts surrounded her.

"No" she muttered.

The pack all jumped up on her and slashed any part they could reach. Blood sprayed all over. Flesh came off in chunks. Soon nothing was left but a cool dark skeleton caked in red. A lone figure stepped out into the gym smiling.

"Altman be praised" it said. It turned away and never looked back


End file.
